


Last Days ... & more Assumptions

by aalwaysbethere



Series: Assumptions 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assumptions, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Established Relationship, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Multi, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Queer Castiel, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalwaysbethere/pseuds/aalwaysbethere
Summary: The last day of school can be a weird experience for any graduate, Mary Winchester could tell you that much. But everything goes fine, until one event takes them all back to that very first day, twelve years ago.Truly, last days tend to get a little strange, and more assumptions certainly don't make them better. Or do they?(Part of a mini-series. Can be read as a stand alone, wouldn't recommend though)





	Last Days ... & more Assumptions

Castiel could spot Mary’s big curly hair from a mile away. Grabbing onto his husband’s hand, he went on to fight his way through the masses of proud parents and slightly embarrassed graduates over to their daughter.

As soon as Mary saw them, her whole face lit up and she threw herself at them. “Did you see me?” she asked, barely able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

“Of course we saw you!” Castiel looked over to see Dean once again on the brink of tears and squeezed his hand.

“You were amazing,” he confirmed. “Plus you didn’t trip over your robe. I remember that being a major concern just this morning.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a chuckle. “I know, I worry too much.” She rolled her eyes at herself.

“You do,” Dean said and wrapped an arm around their daughter’s shoulders. “But we wouldn’t have you any other way.” He pressed a big, noisily kiss to her temple.

Laughing, Mary pulled away. “Gross, Dad! You big old cheeseball.” Looking around questioningly, she asked, “Is Aunt Jo here?”

“Yup,” Dean answered and pulled her close once more. “And Grandpa Bobby, Uncle Sammy, Aunt Eileen and your cousins Huey, Dewey and Louie.”

“Very funny, Dad. Just because they’re triplets—“

Putting a hand over her mouth, Dean shut her up. “You’re lucky only Sammy and Eileen brought the Big Three, imagine if Cas’ side of the family decided to show up and bring their little demons along.” He visibly shuddered. “No offense, babe.”

Chuckling, Castiel threw one of his arms around Mary’s shoulders as well, sandwiching her between them. “None taken. You’d think they would behave differently, being named after angels.”

In the meantime, Mary managed to swat Dean’s hand away. “So,” she stated. “We hungry?”

 

* * *

 

 

And that is how the three of them, along with Bobby, Jo, Sam, Eileen and their kids ended up at the Roadhouse, a restaurant owned by Jo’s mother Ellen. After placing their orders, Dean leaned over and whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“Remember how I took you here on our first date? Twelve years babe, and you’d think you would wanna change up your order.”

Shooting a glare in his husband’s direction he whispered back, “You know that hamburgers make me—“

“Very happy, sure.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But the bacon cheeseburger, man—“

“--Is to die for,” Castiel ended his sentence for him. Seeing his husband’s bitch face, he laughed. “Come on, if you get to finish my sentences, I get to finish yours. Now, don’t look at me like that, you know very well that your brother is the master of bitch faces, not you.”

“You two are disgusting, you know that?” Jo’s voice sounded over the table. “Twelve years together and you’re still as love sick as in the beginning. Think I might puke.”

The whole table laughed and Castiel could swear that his husband flushed _just a little bit_. He poked him in the side. “Speaking of our first date. You weren’t all that smooth, were you, Winchester?” He was positive that Dean wished for the ground to swallow him right in that moment.

“Smoother than you, Novak-Winchester.” He winked while saying his last name. Even after more than eight years of being married, the mention of their joined last names caused a flutter deep in his stomach. “And just for the record, I had it all planned out. Jo had hyped up this _gorgeous_ new colleague of hers for days and she was pushing me – don’t gimme that face, Harvelle, you were _pushing_ me to ask him out!”

Castiel grinned wide and looked over to find Jo shrugging. “So maybe I was...”

“Hell yes you were. And I was like, _man I don’t even know this guy_.” His husband turned in his seat and looked him right in the eyes. “And then I arrived to pick Mary up from her first day and this super handsome, way out of my league guy walks up to me and I’m practically in heaven at this point. Like any word from your mouth and I would’ve jumped you. I had this scene in my head that we’d have some random nice small talk and then I would just wink at you and be like, _see ya tomorrow, Mr Novak_. And then you thought I was a child molester.”

The table erupts in laughter. “To my defense,” Castiel countered. “I’m not the first and officially not the only person to make that assumption.”

While Dean groaned, Mary nodded enthusiastically. “Remember kindergarten, Dad? And then in middle school, I swear Mrs Tran almost called the cops.” She leaned over the table to lay a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “So you’re long forgiven, Papa,” she said with a smile.

The waitress, a newer one called Hannah that Castiel had seen around a few times before, came back with their food. She placed everyone’s orders in front of them, having remembered them perfectly. “Are you celebrating something?” she asked curiously.

Dean immediately grasped Castiel’s hand, the proud smile back on his face. “It’s our daughter’s high school graduation.”

“Well congratulations then,” Hannah said and looked between Dean and Castiel. “I don’t mean to overstep any boundaries here, but it’s just that my sister and her wife were struggling for so long with the adoption process. It’s always nice to see happy parents and children together. Enjoy your meal!” And then she was gone again.

Castiel shared a silent look with Mary and his husband. “Did she just--?”

“I think she did,” Mary offered.

The silence stretched on.

“Well, at least this time it’s not due to our skin colors, Dad. This time it’s cause you’re _super gay_ for Papa,” she fake whispered the last part before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Dean’s face took on a bright red and he hid it with his hands. Castiel ran soothing circles over the other man’s back, all while trying to hold back his own laughter. “It’s okay, hun. You can admit it. You’re gay for me.”

Finally getting a grip on himself again, Dean looked up at him in complete seriousness. “Well then, Cas. I think I’m super fucking gay for you.”

And damn it that was all he wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after years I am back with another part of this (as it turns out) series, which is definitely going to be the last installment of the "series", if you can even call it that. Also how fitting to write a sequel about last days of high school on the day of my very last day in high school. Life's weird.  
> Also did anyone catch onto the This Is Us easteregg? Damn I love that show...  
> Again, please mind that English isn't my first language, so be nice. Also I'm a whore for comments.  
> \-- Kat ♥


End file.
